


Сэмми хочет летать

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Спецквест [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019





	Сэмми хочет летать

— Луна, — Сэм выглядывает в окно.

Дин смеется и передразнивает:

— Уна.

Сэм хмурится. Ну да, он простужен и говорит в нос, но это не повод смеяться. Но через минуту Сэм забывает сердиться и повторяет:

— Луна. Дин, — оборачивается он к брату, — а Питер Пэн сегодня прилетит?

Дин фыркает. 

— Ну а вдруг, Дин? — настаивает Сэм. Ему очень хочется увидеть Питера. И фею Динь-Динь. Она осыплет его своей волшебной пыльцой, и Сэм полетит. Научится летать по-настоящему.

Но Сэма беспокоит один момент.

— Дин, а если Питер решит, что ты слишком взрослый и не возьмет тебя в Нетландию? Я тогда тоже откажусь.

Горькие слезы вскипают на глазах, но Сэм смаргивает их и сжимает кулаки. Он не бросит Дина, без него не нужна никакая волшебная страна.

— Я начинаю жалеть, мелкий, что прочитал тебе эту сказку.

Дин встает с кровати и идет на кухню.

— Я чайник согрею, тебе перед сном поесть надо.

И в дверях оборачивается: 

— Четыре с половиной, а ты как маленький, веришь во всякую чушь.

Сэм снисходительно улыбается. Брат иногда такой глупый. Сэм не маленький, он уже соображает. Просто сегодня такая луна…

Окно распахивается почти беззвучно. Сэм с любопытством глядит на темный силуэт, который влезает на подоконник.

— Питер, — шепотом спрашивает он, — это ты?

— Чего? — голос хриплый и слишком взрослый.

И Сэм с сожалением понимает, что это не Питер.

— Капитан Крюк? — уточняет с ужасом.

На самом деле он не боится. Потому что Дин рядом, за стенкой. 

Раздается хриплое карканье, в котором Сэм не сразу признает смех.

— Да, малыш, ты прав, я Капитан Крюк.

— А где Питер?

— Он не смог сегодня прилететь, — Капитан грузно спрыгивает в комнату. Дин не слышит, гремит чем-то на кухне. — Поэтому прислал меня, чтобы я тебя забрал.

— В Нетландию? — не верит своему счастью Сэм.

Ему так хочется туда попасть. Там весело, много друзей, нет отца и охоты, зато есть почти настоящая мама. Мама Венди.

— Ага, туда, малыш, — откашливается Капитан, — туда.

— Но ты же злой. И враг, — волнуется Сэм. — Как Питер мог тебя попросить?

— Я почему раньше злой был? Потому что у меня вместо руки крюк был. А теперь смотри, — Капитан подходит к Сэму вплотную, — настоящая рука. Это Питер наколдовал, и мы с ним подружились. Потрогай, если не веришь.

Сэм как завороженный тыкает пальцем в протянутую ладонь. Ого, и точно — обычная теплая рука. Питер настоящий волшебник.

— А мы возьмем Дина? — с замиранием сердца спрашивает Сэм.

— Нет, заказ был только на такого мальца, как ты, — непонятно отвечает Крюк.

А потом Сэм взлетает высоко, почти под потолок, хотя никакой Динь-Динь не видно. 

— Дин! — кричит Сэм.

Он торопится обрадовать брата, что почти научился летать, а тот не верил. Но тяжелая ладонь закрывает ему рот, Капитан крепко обхватывает Сэма поперек спины и локтем прижимает его к боку своей вонючей куртки.

Сэм пытается вырваться, колотит руками и ногами, но, похоже, Крюк даже не замечает этого. Он шагает к открытому окну, когда в комнату вбегает Дин.

— А ну стой! — орет он и бросается наперерез, в его руке половник.

— Ага, щаз, — Капитан ухмыляется и замахивается свободной рукой.

В лунном свете блестит металл рукоятки пистолета, и Сэм зажмуривается. Он слышит глухой удар и как на пол падает что-то тяжелое. Кто-то. Дин.

Сэм бьется в безжалостной хватке и мычит в ладонь. Капитан, удерживая Сэма под мышкой, переваливается через подоконник и поворачивает за угол дома. Холодный воздух забирается под легкую пижамку. Сэм плачет, крутит головой и изо всех сил вцепляется зубами Капитану в палец. Тот шипит и ругается, хватка ослабевает, Сэм выворачивается из-под его руки, падает на мокрую от росы траву и откатывается в сторону. Хорошо, что Питер превратил крюк в настоящую руку, иначе бы у Сэма не получилось.

Но в ту же секунду Сэм снова взлетает в воздух. Но в этот раз ему очень больно — Капитан хватает его за воротник, и тот, натянувшись, врезается в горло, мешая дышать. Сэму уже совсем не хочется учиться летать. 

— Я бы тебя придушил, гаденыш, но велено не причинять вреда.

И тут грохочет выстрел! Сэм взрослый, он понимает, что это не гром, не грохот града по крыше, а именно выстрел. 

Он опять падает на землю, ударяясь коленками. Зато снова может дышать. В воздухе пахнет порохом, Капитан, схватившись за ногу, воет и катается по траве.

Сэм пытается глубоко вдохнуть ртом, но закашливается. Над ним склоняется отец.

— Сэм, ты как? Живой?

Сэм кивает, кашляет и кивает.

— Дин… — он машет рукой в сторону дома. 

Отец подходит к Капитану и бьет его ногой.

— Стой, Джон, подожди.

Это говорит Марк, друг отца. Они в его доме сейчас живут. Марк с папой уехали этой ночью на охоту, велели сидеть тихо, никому не открывать. А Сэм подвел и отца, и Дина.

Марк оттесняет отца в сторону и, развернув Капитана за плечо, всматривается в его лицо.

— Не может быть… А ведь шериф предупреждал, что в округе стали часто пропадать дети, а я не верил, думал — нечисть шалит. А это же…

Марк сплевывает и тоже от души пинает Капитана. «Так ему и надо», — думает Сэм. Ему нисколько не жалко Капитана Крюка. Он остался плохим и злым, несмотря на то, что Питер помог с рукой.

Отец подхватывает Сэма на руки, он утыкается носом в широкое плечо, вдыхая родной запах, и успокаивается. 

— Отнеси малого в кровать, — говорит Марк, — а я позвоню шерифу, пусть думает, что делать. И, знаешь, Джон, не оставляй ребят одних надолго. Знаю, ты успокаивал меня, и себя заодно, что старший присмотрит. Но он ведь совсем ребенок. На горшок-то он младшего посадит и еду разогреет, но с серьезными вещами не справится. Повезло, что мы вовремя вернулись.

Отец бурчит что-то, но Сэм не разбирает. Ну вот, расстраивается он, Дин не справился, подвел отца.

 

Позже, когда утихают разговоры взрослых и луна уже не светит в окно, Сэм лежит у Дина под боком.

— Дин, — шепчет он и дует на ссадину на виске брата. Дин всегда так делает, когда у Сэма что-то болит, — я больше не буду просить, чтобы Питер прилетел. Ну ее, эту Нетландию.

— Спи, Сэмми, — Дин обнимает Сэма за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Надеюсь, ты не вспомнишь сегодняшний вечер.

 

Сэм и не вспомнит. Только однажды в старшей школе, отвечая на вопросы теста, в графе «Какой ваш самый нелюбимый литературный персонаж» напишет — Капитан Крюк.


End file.
